1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices display images, and recently, an organic light emitting diode display has been in the spotlight.
The organic light emitting diode display has a self-emitting characteristic and does not need a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display, such that the thickness and weight thereof may be decreased. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high reaction speed, and the like.
A conventional organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic light emitting element having a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic emission layer positioned between the first electrode and the second electrode, and the organic light emitting element emits light of various colors according to the kind of materials forming the organic emission layer.
Recently, an organic light emitting element emitting white light has been developed by depositing three emission layers emitting red, green, and blue light.
The conventional organic light emitting element emitting white light is formed by depositing three emission layers such that a separate mask to deposit each emission layer is used, and thereby the manufacturing cost is not only increased but also the manufacturing time of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is increased due to a complicated process.
Also, the conventional organic light emitting element that emits white light is formed by depositing three emission layers such that the entire thickness of the organic emission layer is increased. Accordingly, a driving voltage to obtain the same current and the same luminance is increased by about two times to five times compared with a structure in which only one emission layer is deposited such that the power consumption to drive the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is quickly increased, and thereby the driving efficiency is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.